Devourer God
The Devourer God, also known as Boss 2, is the second God that the Hero is instructed to kill by the Revival Temple Paintings. Description The Devourer God resembles a giant, monstrous snake-like creature. It has no head to speak of; no eyes, ears, nose, or any facial features seem to be present. It has four "jaws" surrounding it's mouth which come together in the middle to form a beak. It has no arms or legs but does have monstrous spikes protruding along the length of it's body. Attacks Ground Attacks * It will fire 3 energy bolts that can break ruins in around a 1 to 2 second interval. * It will fire 1 much stronger energy bolt which takes around 5 seconds to charge up, unless you are going at high speeds the only way you can dodge this is by hiding behind something, the blast for some reason can't get you through ruins. * It will open it's mouth and start spinning around and spewing out Spores. This will float towards the Hero. When they get close enough to the Hero, they will stop moving and stay in place where they stopped. After a couple of seconds, they will explode. The trick to avoiding them is to stay still until they stop moving, locking them in place, and then moving on. Climbing Attacks * The Devourer God will attempt to shake of the Hero when climbing. Be sure to have plenty of Stamina before moving from different parts of the God. If the Hero loses their grip, or let's go, the shaking God can hit the Hero while they are still in mid-air and send them flying away past the edges of the lake. This of course means the Hero will have to redo the Puzzle required to knock down the God (fixed in Patch 0.5.011). Strategy Super-Glide Strategy If you climb one of the mountains to the North-East of the Devourer God Arena, you can glide down to the lake where the God emerges from and then either land on one of it's spikes, grab it's fur, or use the Grappling Hook on one of it's Grapple Points. This technique requires a lot of Stamina to complete. Puzzle Strategy The intro-cinematic will show the Hero the Block Puzzle they need to use it they are to successfully knock down the God in order to climb on it. Surrounding the lake of the Devourer God are three Block Puzzles will will rise Pedestals from the ground. These Pedestals need energy from the Devourer God in order to charge them. One is to the North, one to the East, and one to the South. Once the Hero stands on the Block Puzzle to the West, the Pedestals will rise. Timing is crucial here. The Devourer God will continuously launch energy attacks at the Hero. Standing behind a raised Pedestal will cause the God to aim and shoot at it. If the timing is of, the Hero will end up getting damaged and blown away from the Block Puzzle. Various hazards (water, ruins, deep snow) will prevent the Hero from having an easy time navigating the Devourer God Arena. Once all three Pedestals are charged, the Hero can then activate the Block Puzzle to the West. This will incapacitate the God in a similar fashion to what the Piston in the Satyr God Arena does to the Satyr God. It will fall over and most of the mouth and neck will fall into the lake. Swim up to the neck and grab the fur there. This can be difficult as depending on what the Devourer God was doing previous to the Puzzle activation, it can fall close to or far away from the Hero. If this occurs, it would be better to redo the Puzzle, as the Hero may only be able to make their way partially to the God before it recovers (fixed in Patch 0.5.011). Once on the God's body, use the spikes as resting places. There are three Pistons which can be difficult to find. Start at the top and work down, as the Hero will be nearest the top Piston when the God recovers. Grapple Points can be useful if the Hero falls off of the God. However, they will be unreachable after a certain distance. Even if the Hero stands at the bottom of the God and tries to use the Grappling Hook, it will not reach even the lowest one. Spores and shaking will be the Devourer God's main methods of dealing with the Hero. The former can attack the Hero at any stage on or off of the God, if climbing find a spike to rest on before trying to deal with the them. The latter will need you to be climbing on the God to avoid being thrown off. Pistons * All over the middle of it's body. Grapple Points * A few of the near the bottom of it, use these if you fell off and are still falling. Trivia * Previous to Patch 0.5.011, the Hero was required to raise the Pedestals every time after activating the full Puzzle if they wanted to knock down the Devourer God after a previous attempt. After Patch 0.5.011, the Pedestals will now stay permanently raised after the first activation. * The Devourer God may be aquatic, as it is seen emerging from a lake. However, this could be a previous tunnel the God burrowed that then filled with water. * This God was previously known as the Worm or Tower Boss prior to being officially named in Patch 0.5.042, where Achievements were introduced to the game. Videos and Screenshots Prey for the Gods - 2nd boss fight (Worm Tower) and full cutscenes 20190210150041_1.jpg|The Devourer God Dying. 20190210150023_1.jpg|Inside the Devourer God's Mouth. 20190210150011_1.jpg|Devourer God making lots of smoke.